prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 8
Return to Episode 7 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 9 Japanese title: "Miyuki and Candy Switch Places!?" English title: "Glitter Switchers!" Well, that’s a stupid English title. But onto the actual episode! Miyuki/Emily is running to school, thinking she’ll actually be on time today. While Miyuki comments on the nice weather, Emily says that it’ll be two days in a row that she’ll be on time. Then, Candy notices what appear to be falling stars. Miyuki/Emily goes to pick them up, finding that they’re rings. In the original, Candy asks if they’re shooting stars, and Miyuki says they’re a pair of rings and wonders where they came from. In the dub, Emily says they aren’t shooting stars, and Candy suggests that they’re magic stars from outer space. Emily says that shooting stars don’t just appear on the sidewalk. Candy asks to see them, and Miyuki/Emily gives her one. Then, the rings magically attach themselves to Miyuki/Emily and Candy, and their souls switch places. Akane/Kelsey then sees the two and calls to Miyuki/Emily that she’s going to be late. Then, Candy’s body speaks in Miyuki/Emily’s voice, and vice versa. This is rather annoying, given that voices are a part of the body, not the soul. If Candy and Miyuki/Emily switched places, wouldn’t Candy in Miyuki/Emily’s body speak in Miyuki/Emily’s voice, and vice versa? Also, Candy’s face becomes more like Miyuki/Emily’s. In both versions, I find this insulting to the audience’s intelligence. Besides, wouldn’t it be fun to hear the voice actors try to be different characters? In the sub, Miyuki and Candy say good morning. In the dub, Emily says she thinks she’ll make it, and Candy says hi. In both versions, they slowly come to the realization that they’ve switched bodies, which Miyuki/Emily exclaims in a panic to Akane/Kelsey. I love how, in the dub, Candy calmly says, “Oh…” when she realizes this. Then, the opening theme plays. As before, the sub plays New Stage footage while the dub goes as normal. This time, the movie footage focuses mainly on the teams from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Caution: while the images below are spoiler-free, some links in the captions may contain spoilers for Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Suite Pretty Cure♪. '' 08_01_movie 1.png 08_02_movie 2.png 08_03_movie 3.png|Fusion, the main villain of the movie 08_04_movie 4.png 08_05_movie 5.png 08_06_movie 6.png|Some mascots from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to Suite Pretty Cure♪ 08_07_movie 7.png|Cure Black and Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 08_08_movie 8.png|Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 08_09_movie 9.png|Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! 08_10_movie 10.png|Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure! 08_11_movie 11.png|Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure! 08_12_movie 12.png|Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure! 08_13_movie 13.png|Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 08_14_movie 14.png|Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 08_15_movie 15.png|Cure Marine from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! 08_16_movie 16.png|Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 08_17_movie 17.png|Cure Peach from Fresh 08_18_movie 18.png|Cure Sunny and Cure Happy with the Fresh Cures 08_19_movie 19.png|Cure Passion (Fresh), Cure Marine (Heartcatch), and Cure Peach (Fresh) 08_20_movie 20.png|Cure Blossom, Cure Moonlight, and Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch 08_21_movie 21.png 08_22_movie 22.png|Cure Black, Shiny Luminous, and Cure White from Max Heart 08_23_movie 23.png|The Max Heart team stops the boat. 08_24_movie 24.png|Cure White and Cure Black 08_25_movie 25.png|Cure White and Shiny Luminous 08_26_movie 26.png 08_27_movie 27.png|The Max Heart Cures 08_28_movie 28.png|The Fresh Cures 08_29_movie 29.png|The Heartcatch Cures 08_30_movie 30.png|Cure Sunshine (Heartcatch) and the Fresh Cures 08_31_movie 31.png|The Heartcatch Cures and Cure Berry (Fresh) '' We then cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where Akaoni/Brute is watching the news and Majorina/Brooha is searching for something. It should be noted that in the dub, rather than showing the title at the beginning, the show it here, for some reason. Was it to keep the body switch a secret? Because this episode’s summary on Netflix explicitly states that Emily and Candy switch bodies. The news program is run by a man and a woman. In the sub, the program is called Morning Bird (or maybe The Morning Bird; Japanese doesn’t have words like “the”) and the woman’s name is Akae Tamao. Neither of these things are named in the dub. Getting fed up with Majorina/Brooha’s noise, Akaoni/Brute tells her to shut up. While Wolfrun just asks what’s up with the noise, Ulric, after having heard Brute say, “I can’t hear myself think!” comments that it’s unusual that Brute is trying to think. Majorina/Brooha’s invention has gone missing, and she thinks Wolfrun/Ulric or Akaoni/Brute has taken it. When Akaoni/Brute denies his guilt and Wolfrun/Ulric asks what the invention is, Majorina/Brooha says it’s a pair of rings. While Majorina says they make people switch bodies, Brooha lists the ingredients she used to make them (including DNA from identical twin frogs). She then triumphantly declares her name for them. Name Change: In the sub, she calls the rings The Switcheroo. In the dub, they’re Ring-a-Dings. Both are seen by the other two as stupid. When Majorina/Brooha says the rings were right on the table, Akaoni/Brute suddenly remembers what happened. He found them, picked them up, and then sneezed so hard that they flew right out of the world. In the sub, this flashback has no dialogue, but in the dub, Brute comments on how good they smell and thinks they’ll taste delicious. In the sub, Majorina and Wolfrun both say that it was Akaoni’s fault, and he repeatedly apologizes. In the dub, Brooha and Ulric both say that Brute is stupid, and Ulric and Brute are happy that the mystery is solved. In both versions, Majorina/Brooha is hopping mad and storms out of the evil lair. While Wolfrun asks why Majorina is mad at him, too, Ulric asks, “Witches, am I right?” and Brute agrees. The newscast ends. In the sub, the news story is unspecified, but in the dub, she mentions that they finished a story about garbage and are now going to tackle a hoax about twin shooting stars. Also, in the dub, the man’s name is Lance. The title card plays in the sub. Then, we cut back to school. For some reason, the dub replaces a shot of two boys talking with a shot of the school roof. Maybe the two men who were supposed to voice the characters were absent? Anyway, Miyuki/Emily and Candy explain the situation to the rest of the team. Reika/Chloe says it’s strange and Yayoi/Lily is amazed. In the sub, Nao says she can’t believe it, and Akane says she had trouble believing it herself. In the dub, April says it sounds like something her siblings would make up, and Kelsey can’t believe they’d come up with such a nutty story. Miyuki/Emily insists that it’s true, and Candy proves it by twitching Miyuki/Emily’s ear like she does with her own body. But isn’t that skill a bodily thing? If Miyuki/Emily’s body couldn’t do it before, why would it be able to do so with Candy in it? Oh well, I guess it’s magic, and magic can’t be truly understood… Also, Lily says it’s “amazifying.” That’s not a word! Miyuki/Emily decides to do it, too. She struggles to move Candy’s ears, but she eventually starts to get the hang of it. Akane/Kelsey is convinced, and Reika/Chloe asks what happened. Miyuki/Emily explains the rings and how they switched bodies. For some reason, in both versions, they still seem to be slightly unsure if the rings really did cause it. You have brains; use them! Reika/Chloe suggests they take them off (Reika to stop the problem, Chloe to see if they caused it), but the rings are too tight to come off. Then, Yayoi/Lily suggests they use the Ring Décor/Charm from last time. However, it only makes rings appear on the other hands of Miyuki/Emily and Candy, which soon disappear. Yayoi says they look like wedding rings, while Lily says they’re the prettiest rings she’s ever seen. Miyuki/Emily panics, and Reika/Chloe says Candy will have to go to class for her. Candy is excited, but Miyuki/Emily is worried. Unfortunately, there’s a pop quiz (in the dub, its French). In the sub, Candy doesn’t know what a pop quiz is; in the dub, she doesn’t know what French is. Miyuki/Emily asks if Candy is okay, but the teacher says that the plushie isn’t allowed on the desk. Miyuki/Emily freaks out and hides. This weirds the teacher out (she thinks the doll moved in the sub, but thinks it spoke in the dub. Miyuki/Emily did both). Nao/April and Reika/Chloe distract the teacher by reminding her of the pop quiz. Miyuki/Emily is worried, but Candy says that she’ll do just fine. When the quiz is over, Candy says she nailed it. However, the teacher holds up Miyuki/Emily’s test, asking what she did to it. It turns out Candy just drew a picture on it. The Japanese text on the test is blurred out in the dub. 08_32_japanese worksheet.png 08_33_english worksheet.png I had to make the images bigger so you could even see the text. Top is the sub, bottom is the dub. Akane/Kelsey and Miyuki/Emily freak out. In the sub, Candy says she drew Candy perfectly. In the dub, she says she can draw anyone and says, “A-plus, right?” Here’s a question I have for the sub: how is nobody noticing Miyuki ending her sentences with “kuru”? It’s a bit more excusable in the dub, because only her voice changes, and one could chalk that up to a sore throat or something. Does the class have lead for brains?? Anyway, the teacher asks for Miyuki/Emily to see her after class, to which Candy happily obliges (saying the teacher likes her in the dub). Miyuki/Emily sighs, and we cut to the next class. The teacher asks Miyuki/Emily to read, and Miyuki/Emily tells Candy to stand up and repeat after her. Candy loudly agrees, and Miyuki/Emily shushes her. The text on Miyuki/Emily’s book is removed in the dub. 08_34_japanese textbook.png 08_35_english textbook.png The reading is changed in the dub. The original has Candy reading, “I am a cat,” protesting that she isn’t a cat. When Miyuki tells her to move on, Candy repeats after her, “As of yet I have no name,” and then shouts that her name is Candy. The teacher, who has a little less lead in his brain, asks why Miyuki is ending her sentences with “kuru.” Yayoi suggests that she’s having “ex-kuru-ciating pain” (a clever translation from the original “Kurushii deshou ka?” meaning, “Is she hurting?”) The teacher asks if she needs to go to the infirmary, and Candy asks what an infirmary is. Akane then suggests that Miyuki will feel better if she lies down for a bit. In the dub, Candy repeats after Emily, “It was a dark and stormy night,” then protesting that it’s a nice, sunny day. Emily tells Candy to just repeat what she says, and Candy repeats, “in a city with no name,” and suggests they name it Candytown. The teacher says that’s not what it says in the book, and Lily suggests that Emily isn’t feeling well. The teacher makes the same question about the infirmary, and Candy asks what an infirmary is and what a nurse is. Then, Kelsey insists that Emily will be okay if she sits down and stays quiet. In the next class, Candy has made a huge, messy drawing on the chalkboard. When the teacher asks what she did (asking if it’s her map of world geography in the dub), Candy says it’s a castle in Märchenland/Jubiland. In the sub, Nao suggests that Miyuki’s response symbolizes fairy tales, and Reika asks if it’s a suitable answer in and of itself. In the dub, April suggests that Emily is saying that the world has many colors, and Chloe suggests it’s the changeable nature of national borders. The teacher suggests that Miyuki/Emily save that sort of work for art class. This gets Candy excitedly wanting to take art class, which in turn gets the teacher really angry. Under the desk, Miyuki/Emily is upset. While in the sub, the teacher complains that this is social studies class and Miyuki just groans, in the dub, Emily speaks over the teacher, asking when this day will be over. We then cut to science class. Nao/April is pouring a bit of pink liquid into a green liquid to turn it yellow. In the sub, there’s no dialogue at the beginning, but in the dub, the teacher tells them to combine the elements and Candy says that they’re making desserts. In both versions, Candy pours two entire vials in, causing the mixture to explode. Then, we cut to home ec class, where Candy is putting way to much fabric in the sewing machine. Then, we cut to gym, where Candy is playing basketball and end up taking the basketball out of the room. In the sub, Akane asks, “Where are you going!?” and Miyuki asks, “Where am I going to end up…?” In the dub, Kelsey screams that she’s going in the wrong direction, and Emily says she doesn’t know how much more she can take. Finally, the day is over. In the sub, the girls say they can’t take it anymore; in the dub, Lily asks how they’ll make it through the week, and Chloe says that maybe Candy will settle in. Then, Candy runs in, announcing her wonderful quiz score (in the sub, she calls it a circle, in the dub, she calls it an “O for Awesome”). Miyuki/Emily tells her it’s a zero. Candy says she got a bunch of presents, which Miyuki/Emily says is extra homework. Oddly enough, the weird shapes on Candy’s test are less blurry in the dub. I wonder why? Miyuki/Emily then gets mad at Candy for messing everything up, and Candy gets mad at Miyuki/Emily for getting mad at her. Nao/April tries to get them to calm down, and Reika/Chloe and Akane/Kelsey say that all they have to do is break the curse. Miyuki/Emily worries they’ll be stuck in each others’ bodies forever. Nao and Reika say that would be a problem, while April and Chloe tell Emily not to think like that. Then, Yayoi/Lily notices that Candy is gone. In the dub, Emily thinks it’s because she was so mean. We cut to a police station, where Majorina/Brooha is looking for her invention. In the sub, the policeman calls her “granny” and Majorina says she’s not that old. In the dub, he says that “Ring-a-Dings” is a silly name, and Brooha says something like, “All right, I’ll change it!!” Majorina/Brooha explains that the rings switch people’s bodies (in the dub, stating that her plan was for children to want to buy them and the body-switching to create worldwide chaos). The policeman asks what she does for a living, and she says she creates Bad Endings. The policeman assumes she’s an author. As Majorina/Brooha protests (saying she’s a witch in the dub), Candy runs by. Majorina/Brooha sees the ring on Candy’s finger and chases after her. In the sub, the policeman calls, “GRANNY!!” after her, and Majorina comes back to remind him that she isn’t that old. In the dub, the policeman, looking for more info, asks what the rings were called and what she’ll change the name to. Brooha says the following funny line: “They’re Ring-a-Dings, you ding-a-ling, and I’ll change the name when I feel like it!!” In the sub, the eyecatches show Happy and Candy. Then, we see Candy on a rocking horse at a playground. She’s wondering why Miyuki/Emily is so mad at her. Then, she spots two kids playing with sand, and the kids invite her to play with them. We then cut to Miyuki/Emily resting under a bench. She feels guilty and has a flashback to earlier, when Candy was in her own body. In the sub, the flashback is silent, while in the dub, Emily monologues that she’s upset that she yelled at Candy, who was just being herself. Then, Miyuki/Emily notices the other girls (in the dub, Kelsey called her name), who don’t know where Candy is. Miyuki/Emily tells the others how bad she feels, starting another flashback. Over this, she says that Candy was doing her best, and that she needs to apologize to her. Then, the five agree to keep looking for her. Back at the playground, Candy is making a tunnel in the kids’ sand castle, but she accidentally destroys it in doing so. Then, one of the kids’ moms comes to pick up her daughter. Name Change: In the sub, the girl’s name is Narumi. In the dub, it’s Jennifer. Candy then wonders if Miyuki/Emily is mad, and decides to go home to apologize to her. But before she can do anything, Majorina/Brooha finds her. She tells her to give the ring back (in the dub, she threatens to take it, but realizes that Candy has to bring it up to her, and wonders what she was thinking when she climbed that hill). She then summons a Bad End. Candy then gets the brilliant idea to transform! Unfortunately, nothing happens. Majorina/Brooha realizes that Candy has switched bodies with Miyuki (Majorina knows because she’s ending her sentences with “kuru,” but there’s no explanation in the dub; however, she’s the only good guy who can’t transform, so perhaps that’s how Brooha knew). Then, the team finds Candy. Miyuki says, “Wait right there!” to Majorina, while Emily says, “Candy! There you are!” Candy and Miyuki/Emily are happy to see each other (Emily apologizes, but Miyuki just says of course she would come). Majorina/Brooha points out that Candy can’t transform into Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky, but the other four transform in her place. The transformations are far less dimmed than usual, with only Kelsey's armbands getting darkened. Peace goes with rock (I won again!). Speaking of Peace, in the dub, Kelsey shouts “Glitter Boots!” when Lily’s boots appear. I found that to be strange, given that all other vocalizations and extra lines were done by the person shown transforming. In response, Majorina/Brooha turns a rocking horse into an Akanbe/Buffoon. In the dub, instead of the usual, “Buffoon, come on down!” Brooha says, “Come out, horsey Buffoon!” Sunny then points out that the Akanbe/Buffoon is rather small. Despite this, it’s really difficult to defeat. The monster takes out Sunny, Beauty/Breeze, and Peace. March/Spring leaps on it but ends up clinging for her life as it rocks her around. The Akanbe/Buffoon flings March/Spring off and shoots springs at the four warriors, wrapping them up and removing them from the fight. The only ones left are Miyuki/Emily and Candy, who can’t transform. When Majorina/Brooha taunts them about this, they realize it was her fault. Majorina/Brooha says that only her antidote can break the curse. Name Change: In the sub, the potion is called The Returner. In the dub, it’s Backward Potion Motion. In the sub, Sunny says it’s a boring name; in the dub, she says it’s dumb. March/Spring agrees, getting Majorina/Brooha mad. She sends the Akanbe/Buffon after Miyuki/Emily, but Candy gets in the way. Miyuki/Emily begs Candy to save herself, but Candy says she’s Miyuki/Emily right now, and Miyuki/Emily wouldn’t give up and she’d protect everyone. When Majorina/Brooha calls Candy useless, Miyuki/Emily steps in front of Candy. She says that Candy did her very best to act like her, and that she won’t let Majorina/Brooha hurt Candy. Miyuki/Emily’s Smile/Glitter Pact starts glowing. Candy gives Miyuki/Emily the Pact, and the two apologize to each other. Then, Miyuki/Emily transforms, even in Candy’s body. This was the part of the episode I was looking forward to! The transformation is a bit different this time. The top of the dress appears, then the bands, then the skirts, then the boots. Miyuki/Emily never uses the puff except at the very beginning. Also, in the dub, Emily doesn't say her "poof poof" lines - thanks goodness! And the only part that's darkened is Glitter Candy twirling at the end. 08_36_cure candy.png 08_37_glitter candy.png Name Change: In the sub, Miyuki transforms into Cure Candy. In the dub, Emily transforms into Glitter Candy. Cure Candy gets a new introduction: “The spinning and glittering light of the future! Cure Candy!” In Japanese, the first part is, “Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari!”, a reference to Candy’s verbal tic of “kuru.” Glitter Candy also has a new introduction: “Magic and innocence! The strength of a wish! I’m Glitter Candy!” The dub introduction doesn’t make much sense. How did any wish of any sort factor into Cure Candy’s existence or powers? Candy and Cure/Glitter Candy celebrate (the latter saying, “I’m adorable!” in the dub). Peace and Beauty/Breeze are amazed (Peace says, “Cure Candy?” in the sub and “Glitter-tastic!” in the dub). Majorina/Brooha says that Cure/Glitter Candy is useless in her tiny body. Candy, unfettered, suggests that Cure/Glitter Candy use her ears. Cure/Glitter Candy agrees, and we get the best fight scene in Smile! Pretty Cure so far! She leaps into the air, dodges the Akanbe/Buffoon’s attacks, and then engages in a veritable fist-fight (er, ear/tongue fight). It’s creative and beautiful in its violence. This is why I love the franchise – one of the reasons anway! Also of note: when Cure/Glitter Candy and the Akanbe/Buffoon are punching each other, the dub darkens the footage. Japanese footage: 08_38_akanbe.png 08_40_cure candy 2.png English footage: 08_39_buffoon.png 08_41_glitter candy 2.png Cure/Glitter Candy then runs away, leading the Akanbe/Buffoon after her. This is darkened as well. Japanese footage: 08_42_cure candy running.png 08_44_akanbe running.png English footage: 08_43_glitter candy running.png 08_45_buffoon running.png She runs through a small hole in a wall, causing the monster to bang its head. There’s no dialogue in the sub, but in the dub, the others make suggestions to exhaust the Buffoon by making it chase her, which Glitter Candy follows. Then, Cure/Glitter Candy leaps into the air. The monster shoots springs at her, but she dodges, and the springs head straight for Majorina/Brooha, who leaps away at the last second. Sunny takes this opportunity to run into Majorina/Brooha, who goes flying and drops the antidote, which Candy catches. Then, Cure/Glitter Candy uses her ears to catch the Akanbe/Buffoon and throw it onto a seesaw. She then kicks the seesaw, sending the monster flying. She then finishes the monster off (at Candy’s urging in the sub) with her Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. Aw, man, I wanted a new attack… Well, there is new darkening. In the usual Sparkle Storm, there are three shots of Glitter Lucky launching the beam, the latter two of which are darkened. In this Sparkle Storm, only the last shot of Glitter Candy launching the beam is darkened. Japanese version: 08_46_happy shower 1.png 08_48_happy shower 2.png English version: 08_47_sparkle storm 1.png 08_49_sparkle storm 2.png The Akanbe/Buffoon is destroyed, and the Cherry Blossom Décor/Charm falls from the sky. Then, Majorina/Brooha taunts the girls and disappears. While Majorina just says she’ll see them again, Brooha says she’ll see them on the flip-flop, and April (I think) says, “Another dumb name.” Everything goes back to normal, and Miyuki/Emily and Candy use the antidote to make the rings disappear and put each other in their original bodies. Something interesting I noticed: when they switched bodies, their hair/ear styles went with them! While the other four team members talk about what a weird day it was, Miyuki/Emily is upset about her homework. Candy offers to help her. In the sub, Miyuki tells Candy to be serious this time, and Candy says she will. In the dub, Emily asks if Candy wants to draw another world map, and Candy says she does. In a spot where there was originally no dialogue, Emily says she has to run home to draw world maps, write French, and maybe practice dribbling. The two run off into the sunset and leap into the air, and the episode ends. Overall: What a fun episode! I loved the insight into Candy’s character, I loved the antics she and Miyuki/Emily got up to in each other’s bodies, and I especially loved Cure/ Glitter Candy! It’s a shame she’s a one-off Cure. Voice-acting wise, everyone was on the ball, sub and dub. In fact, I’d say the dub was slightly better, due to the extra jokes put in! Something about Glitter Force: it makes fun of itself a bit more than its Japanese counterpart. Next time: Yayoi/Lily is transferring schools! Or is she? Category:Blog posts